1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a fabrication method thereof capable of enhancing color viewing angle characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, since an organic light emitting display device using poly-phenylene vinylene (PPV) which is one of conjugate polymers has been developed, studies on organic materials such as a conjugate polymer having conductivity have been actively carried out. Studies for applying such an organic material to a thin-film transistor, a sensor, a laser, a photoelectric element, and the like have been continuously carried out, and among them studies on organic light emitting display devices have been most actively carried out.
In case of light emitting display devices made of phosphor-based inorganic materials, an operating voltage 200 V is required and the display device is fabricated by a vacuum deposition process. This causes difficulty in fabricating a large-sized display (particularly in exhibiting blue light emitting characteristics) and disadvantage of high fabrication cost. However, organic light emitting display devices made of organic materials have been highly regarded as the next generation display devices due to advantages such as the facilitation of a large-sized screen, the convenience of a fabrication process, and particularly easy implementation of blue light emission, as well as allowing the development of a flexible light emitting display device.
At present, similar to liquid crystal display devices, studies on active matrix organic light emitting display devices having an active driving element for each pixel have been actively carried out to implement a flat panel display. In particular, in recent years, a color filter layer for implementing various colors has been formed on a substrate formed with thin-film transistors, thus allowing light being emitted from the light emitting unit to pass through the color filter layer to display various colors. However, in an organic light emitting display device having such a color filter on TFT (COT) structure, a color change is produced according to the viewing angle, thereby causing a problem of narrow viewing angle.